Forever
by JewelGirl13
Summary: A fanfiction of how Risa meets and befriends a new girl at her prep school a few days after she told her problems to Otani on her 19th birthday. Risa starts enjoying her prep school and Otani is obviously enjoying university. Will they drift apart? or stay together? especially when Risa makes new friends and a few of them are guys who seem quiet interested in Risa. Please Review!
1. A New Friend

**[A/N] : Hello everyone!**

**I am a huge fan of Lovely Complex and I'll try my best to keep you all entertained. This is my second Fanfiction so please excuse me. It might have some flashbacks from both the Anime and Manga. In this Fanfiction, It will continue from the point where Risa meets and befriends a new girl at her techno college after telling Otani about her problems. If you don't know about this then please read Lovely Complex Plus. I do not own the characters nor**

**the original story. I just made up a few new characters from Risa's side more than Otani's side.**

Classes have finished for the day and Risa decided to head out for the day. But first, she wanted to introduce herself properly to the girl she's met in her previous class. She searched around for her and spotted her. Risa went over to her though she was a bit nervous. She isn't the type of girl that's good at making friends.

Risa took a deep breath and smiled.

"_Umm, Hi there again. My name is Risa Koizumi. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier" _Risa laughed nervously.

"_Oh no need to apologize. I'm at fault too you know. My name's Natsumi Nakahara. It's really nice to meet you. You're the first person I've talked to ever since I came here"_

"_Ahahaha, me too me too. I'm not really good at making friends but when I saw that we both didn't understand the same thing, I just had to say something but I guess it made me look like an idiot. Ahaha" _said anexcited Risa.

"_Say, Koizumi-san?, would you like to go to a nearby café where we could talk freely?" _asked Natsumi.

Risa smiled a wide smile _"Sure! I'd love to! And.. You could call me Risa" _she gave her a wink.

Natsumi's eyes sparkled and shined

"_Really?! Oooh that's great. Thank you! You could also call me Natsumi." _She was very happy.

The girls went to a nearby café and talked about everything they could think of. Risa told Natsumi about her high school friends and her part time job while Natsumi exchanged information.

"_Natsumi-chan? What do you want to become? Or like, why did you enter a prep school?" _asked Risa.

Natsumi looked at her new friend after taking a sip from her juice. _"Well, you see.. I wouldn't really describe myself as smart. So I was really scared to enroll in a college like the rest and I really hate studying and taking exams. On the other hand, I really like makeup and I want to become a makeup artist. You know, to help models and assist stylists and such."_ Natsumi was blushing a bit.

Risa was so excited, happy and shocked that she began yelling.

"_ARE YOU SERIOUS!? NATSUMI-CHAN THAT'S GREAT! ITS PERFECT!" _Everyone began staring at Risa.

"_Shush Risa-chan. I don't get what got you so excited" _Natsumi turned around and began apologizing to the people then turned back to Risa. _"What about you Risa-chan?"_

Risa gave her a big smile and said _"ahaha, I also don't consider myself the smart type and I also enrolled in a prep school because I knew that I wouldn't pass a university test since I also hate studying and taking tests but one day, I've decided to become a stylist because I realized that I really love fashion and helping people coordinate and choose clothes especially models" _ Risa was still smiling.

"_ARE YOU SERIOUS?! RISA-CHAN ITS LIKE FATE! ITS LIKE WE'VE BEEN DESTINED TO MEET! THAT'S GREAT! ACTUALLY AMAZING! ITS LIKE WE'RE SISTERS!" _It was Natsumi's turn to yell.

Risa looked around and apologized.

"_I have a great idea! Risa-chan, why don't we help each other? Our dreams are almost the same. In the future, We'll work together as a Stylist and a Makeup Artist. We'll help each other in things we don't understand. And we'll stay there for each other. And the best part of all is that we'll find ourselves some hot guys and who know? We might find ourselves a boyfriend" _Natsumi was eager to hear Risa's answer.

Risa hesitated a bit but then said _"Natsumi-chan, your idea is great and all and I'd love for us to work together and all. Infact, I love your whole idea- uhh, except for the boyfriend part. I already have one." _An image of Otani flashed in Risa's mind. She began wondering about his well beings then she realized that she haven't seen him since their last date together after meeting Natsumi-chan for the first time.

Natsumi frowned a bit but she smiled again.

"_Really?!, Why haven't you told me?" _

Risa laughed nervously then began telling her new friend all about her high school adventures. Of how they were the comedy duo, how she confessed to him but got rejected, how he rejected her valentines chocolate, how she met Maity-sensei, how she got rejected once again, and how he rejected her valentines chocolate again but then accepted it by her insistence. She told her about everything. About her, her boyfriend, Nobu-chan, Chiharu-chan, Suzuki-kun, Nakao-chi, Seiko-chan, Haruka, Maity-sensei. She even told her about Kohori-kun and how he ended up with Abe-chan. She told her about her relationship with Otani and how it developed. She told her about how hard he worked. She told her about Mimi-chan and Hitomi-san as well. She didn't spare any single detail. She even told her about how Otani forgot Risa's birthday a couple of days ago..

On that day..

Her 19th Birthday..

She didn't know whether to be shocked of how Otani forgot that it was her birthday or mad of the reason he asked her out on that day or happy because of her friends' surprises and especially Otani's surprise..

That Bouquet of flowers that she took good care of them everyday..

**[A/N] : I hope you liked it.. incase you didn't know who Abe-chan and Hitomi-san were then please read the manga. Please Review!**

**(and don't worry, this fanfic is not only about Risa and new characters will appear eventually so please stay tuned and review! Arigatou Minna~)**


	2. Stranger

Risa didn't spare any details at all. Natsumi on the other hand was absolutely shocked. Her eyes widened at every sentence Risa said.

"_WOW, Risa-chan.. t-that's incredible! If I were in your place, I would've given up from the first time I've been rejected and wouldn't even bother thinking about valentines day. Risa-chan.. I don't know what to say.. you've went through a lot! I mean, I still can't believe that you had to share a room with him on an island!" _Natsumi thought about what she would've done if she were to ever be in Risa's place.

Risa took a sip from her juice that she ordered hours ago. Now that she thinking about it.. a lot has happened in the past 2 years.. She began wondering about Otani again..

Natsumi looked at her watch. It was already 8:36 pm. It was late outside. Well that's what happens when you hear a person's whole life story but Natsumi didn't mind it. She really liked Risa, and she wanted to stay friends with her forever. She wanted to help her in any way she could.

"_Risa-chan? Why don't we head home for the day? Its already 8:36" _Natsumi gave Risa a nervous smile _"And I really hope that you hadn't forgotten that we have classes tomorrow.." _She giggled nervously.

"_Oh no! Natsumi-chan, I'm so sorry for wasting lots of your time today and-" _She was cut off.

Natsumi flashed Risa a big smile.

"_Don't worry about it, I enjoyed it a lot! I'm really happy that I got to know more about you. Take care going home! See you tomorrow Risa-chan" _She then waved her new friend goodbye.

Risa paid the bill and left.

It was so dark outside, Risa was lucky that tonight was a full moon. Its light shined brightly which helped Risa find her way. She was very happy so she began thinking about what to do when she first got home.

"_I know! I'll call Nobu-chan and tell her all about today, then I'll make sure to set my alarm as early as possible for tomorrow and-"_ Risa was thinking happily until she bumped into someone. She bumped into his chest so hard that she fell on the ground and hit her butt.

"_Ouch" _groaned Risa

She tried to pick herself up.

"_Oh no, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" _said a mysterious voice which seemed to have come from the stranger that bumped into Risa.. More like the stranger that Risa bumped into.

There was a hand infront of Risa.

She looked at the hand then took it hesitantly and slowly. She picked up her bag that has fallen from her and looked at the guy infront of her.

Woah..

She saw a tall guy with a strong average build. He looked so handsome and with the way he dressed made him look like a model. His eyes shined brightly under the moonlight and the soft breeze in the air made his hair flutter a bit.

"_This guy is so..handsome..like wow.." _thought Risa. She was able to see him because of the moon's reflected bright light. She immediately bowed down apologetically _"I am so SO sorry for bumping into you sir. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and-"_ The guy cut her off and said _"Oh no no, I'm sorry as well. I just hope that I hadn't creeped you out or anything." _

Risa looked a bit confused but managed to say something. _"Eh? Uh..umm..No, not at all.." _

The guy began walking away slowly but stopped and turned his head to her direction and flashed her a big warm smile. _"Well, that's good" _He wanted to start walking again but stopped himself to turn his head again _"Oh and beautiful young girls shouldn't be walking around alone at night" _He smiled at her then gave her a wink which made Risa blush a little and made her heart beat fast. She nodded slightly and saw him walk away again. She came back to reality and hurried home.

….

After taking a shower and preparing her alarm, she decided to call Nobu-chan.


	3. Too Early

**[A/N] : Hii, I'm sorry if the previous chapter was short. If you're reading then please know that I'd like to tell you Thank you. Please Review! Arigatou Minna~**

….

Risa called Nobu-chan and told her about her new friend.

"_Aww, Risa I'm happy for you. That's great really. Now listen here. You have to promise me that you'll concentrate on your studies and get a good have a dream so you have to try your best!"_ Nobu-chan sometimes sounded like a mother but that proves how much she cares and loves Risa.

Risa told her about the mysterious handsome guy that she's met but Nobu-chan wouldn't allow her bestfriend to call any other guy except her boyfriend handsome and she certainly wouldn't allow any strange dude to come and wink at her bestfriend.

"_Risa, get a hold of yourself. You already have Otani-kun so I'm not going to let you feel butterflies when you encounter guys like that." _Risa had a soft expression on her face and she felt like laughing. _"Speaking of boyfriends, Risa? Have you called Otani-kun yet? I'm sure he'd want to know about you making a new friend. I think he'd be worried and upset if you don't tell him anything at all." _Nobu-chan was right. She always was.

"_Yeah, I know I know and I will but just not today." _Risa sighed.. but for some reason, she felt Nobu-chan smirking at the other line.

"_Aaaand I'm pretty sure that he'd get jealous when he hears you talking and admiring a guy other than him. Ahahaha" _Nobu-chan was now teasing her bestfriend.

Risa felt her cheeks turn red and couldn't help but yell at her.

They chatted and chatted until it was time for Risa to go to bed.

... _"Jealous, huh?" _…

….

It was the first time in her entire life that she'd woken up early today. 2 hours before her alarm. Wow. She didn't even feel sleepy. She got out of bed and washed her face. She got dressed up and went to have breakfast. Ofcourse her family members were suspicious if their daughter was okay since she never woke up this early.

"_Who are you and what have you done to my elder sister?" _Takato eyed her suspiciously.

"_Ahahaha. Not funny. I just felt like waking up early today." _Risa was then stretching.

Her mom entered and came up to her, she put her palm on her daughter's forehead with a worried look on her face. _"Risa? Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" _

Risa sighed heavily. _"Geez, not you too mom. I'm okay. Its completely normal for me to wake up early. I'm a human."_

Her younger brother chuckled and muttered _"Well, that's a first"_

Risa was angry but she still ignored.

Risa heard her phone ring her usual Umibouzu ringtone. She wondered who would call her this early.

_Otani.._

She went upstairs to her room for more privacy. She answered the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"_Yo, Koizumi. Whats up?"_

She felt as if it was ages since she last heard Otani's voice.

"_Uhh, not much. What about you?"_

For some reason, her heart was beating fast.

"_Everything's cool. Koizumi? Do you have to work today?" _

Risa glanced at her calendar and saw that she was off.

"_Nah, I'm off for the day. Why?"_

" _So I was wondering.. Would you like to go out somewhere today after you finish your classes? You can call the shots today." _Otani seemed eager to hear her answer.

"_What about you? University?" _Risa was wondering.

"_Oh that. I'm off as well. So what do you say?"_

Risa giggled. _"Sure. I'll call you today after I finish class"_

"_Okay then. And umm..Koizumi? I-I have a small question.. You- uhh" _Otani didn't know how to say it.

Risa's heart began beating faster than before. She gulped.

"_A question? Umm..What is it?"_

"_Uhh…W-why are you awake right now? Isn't it early for you?" _

Risa basically turned to stone. She felt like biting his head off.

"_SHUT IT MIDGET!" _Yelled Risa.

"_WHAT'S WITH YOU?! AMAZON!" _Otani yelled back.

"_SHRIMP!" _

"_ELEPHANT!"_

"_FINE, I'M CLOSING! GOODBYE!" _

Risa was about to click the close button.

"_Wait-"_

Risa looked at her phone. Eh?

"_WHAT?!" _said Risa in an angry tone.

"_Umm. About today?" _asked Otani shyly.

Risa smiled.

"_Ofcourse" _

**[A/N] : Thank you for reading and please Review!**

**And incase you didn't know who Takato was, He's Risa's younger brother. (Aya Nakahara's creation.) **

**Arigatou Minna~**


	4. Apology

**Heyy everyone! Hope you're having a great day!**

**I want to apologize for not updating for like a year now.. I guess I just lost the spark.. but I'm happy to say that reading all the reviews I got motivated me to complete. At the beginning I was going to discontinue this story as well as my other one because I'm working on an original fiction story on the sister site **_**FictionPress. **_

**But what I will be doing is that I will discontinue my first story **_**'Princess Charm School' **_**and put all my efforts into my new story as well as this one **** But it doesn't end here.. If **_**'Forever' **_**doesn't get a decent amount of favorites and reviews then I will officially discontinue it. Don't misunderstand me, I absolutely love writing but at the same time I really want my new story to be a success. I will try my best to update often since I have summer holidays. Maybe 1-3 chapters per day **** If people won't read it then I guess its better to focus all my energy on my new story which I will sincerely be working on. By the time you finish reading this, the 4****th**** chapter will hopefully be up **

**I want to thank you all for all the support and reviews 3 Its because of you guys that I decided to complete this **

**I would appreciate it if you could take some of your time to visit and read my new story **_**'Royal Love'**_** when its up, I promise to make it great and update often**

**Follow me for important announcements and updates, favorite if you like this story, share your opinions with everyone and review! I also hope you'll follow me on FictonPress *blushes***

**Thank you all again 3**

**Keep shining like Jewels 3**

**Love,**

_**JewelGirl13~**_


	5. The time spent before the date

**A/N: Starting this chapter, the words or lines in Italic are thoughts **_**or **_**emphasized word, depending on the situation. Chapters 1 to 3 do not count, this update starts from chapter 4. Enjoyy~**

-Risa's POV-

Ugh.. Why does the day have to pass so slowly?!

I reached my tech school early today so I decided to wait for Natsumi-Chan to arrive.

After some time, classes were about to start. Natsumi-Chan still didn't arrive. I sighed and entered class. We did the usual thing with the teachers were we stand, bow and then sit. Oh God, the classes are so boring! I can't understand _anything. _The doors were suddenly opened with a loud **thump **and there she was, my new friend standing there, panting heavily. I couldn't help but giggle but for some reason, looking at her now made me remember the times when I was late to class, especially that time when I was late to the graduation ceremony… so was Otani..

_Otani.._

I wonder what he's doing right now..

"You're late Nakahara-San!" yelled the teacher, waking me up from my thoughts.

"I'm so sorry Sensei!" bowed Natsumi "It won't happen again. I promise!"

The teacher glared at her.

"It better not"

Some students started giggling.

Natsumi-Chan felt embarrassed and I was kinda pissed.

"Yes Sensei.."

After that being said, the teacher adjusted his glasses and went on to explaining whatever he was explaining. Natsumi-Chan took her seat beside me and smiled. After greeting each other and Natumi-Chan complaining about the teacher, I started getting nervous about my date with Otani today..

_This is weird.. I've never felt nervous before.. _

I glanced at the clock infront of me.

_Ugh.. I still have a couple more hours left. God help me. _

I sighed. That was my mistake.

"Ho? Koizumi-San, would you care to answer this question?" asked the teacher.

Shit.

I stood up. "Yes Sir?"

_This should be easy. I can handle it!_

I felt motivated and determined to answer the question.

The teacher cleared his voice "What is the formula of Euler's equation?"

..

…

….

…..

Yep.. There was no way I could answer that.

Who the hell is Euler anyway?! What are we even learning?!

I didn't know..

"Uh.. umm.. its.. uhm its" I fumbled over my words.

Unfortunately I couldn't answer, heh.. not surprised. There was a girl wearing some very expensive looking clothes who raised her hand.

The teacher noticed this and turned his attention to her.

"Yes? Akira-San?" said the teacher as he adjusted his glasses.

The girl who I suppose is called Akira stood up gracefully, cleared her voice and answered in a feeble yet confident voice.

"The answer is V-E+F=2" answered Akira.

I could've sworn that I saw the teacher smile.

"Splendid work as always Akira-San!" Akira just nodded and sat down. The grumpy teacher turned his attention back to me "Koizumi-San, I asked you a very simple question yet you couldn't answer. Please study at home." He cleared his throat and returned to his explanation.

Some students giggled again.. this time, at me.

Time went by in the slowest way possible.

Boring lessons, boring lessons, boring lessons, lunch break, boring lessons, boring lessons and more boring lessons.

**~DING DING DING DONG~**

**~DING DING DING DONG~ **

_And that was the sign of my freedom! Woohoo!_

_Time for my date! _

Oh.. my date..

I was in the process of getting my shoes and some stuff from my locker until Natsumi-Chan came over.

"Hey Rii-Chan, Wanna go to a café or something and chill?" Natsumi-Chan gave me a goofy smile.

_Rii-Chan?_

I sweatdropped "Ahaha… sorry Natsumi-Chan!" I suddenly bowed apologetically "I wish I could but I have to be somewhere right now.."

She frowned a bit but then gave me a suspicious look "hmm.. no prob! But are you going on a daaate?" said Natsumi-Chan in a teasing voice.

I could've sworn that a blush crept on my cheeks.

"I noticed that you're all dressed up today"

I looked at myself.. It was true, I am dressed up..

….

Eventually Natsumi-Chan let everything slide after giving me a lecture about how I should tell her everything and not spare a single detail. Natsumi-Chan reminds me of Nobu-Chan..

_I wonder if she's doing well.._

I snapped from my thoughts and remembered that I should call Otani and tell him that I finished.

As I remembered, my phone began ringing all of a sudden, startling me.

I looked at my phone, wondering who'd call me.

Otani..

Mother of potatoes! Speak of the devil.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Koizumi, you done?"

"Yeah, I just got out. Where do you wanna meet?"

Otani was silent for a moment but spoke up "Yeah, um, lets meet at the northern bus station. Okay?"

My sweet self trying to comprehend what he said nonchalantly answered him with a 'yes okay'

We ended our phone call and I started walking to the meeting point.

As I was walking, my mind started wondering about that mysterious guy that I met yesterday night.

I felt kind of relieved that I won't be seeing him again, since I don't want to make a fool outta myself like I did yesterday.

… _He was as tall as Haruka.. _

…_He was as bright as Maity-Sensei.._

…_He looked interesting like Kohori-Kun.._

…_His voice was deep like Seiko-Chan when she was sick.._

…_He looked so calm like Suzuki-Kun and was gentle like Nakao-Kun..._

_WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING?! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER RISA! YOU ARE ON YOUR WAY TO MEET YOUR BOYFRIEND. YOU ARE GOING TO FORGET ABOUT THAT STRANGER AND ENJOY YOUR DATE. _

I tried knocking some sense into myself and I did.

_You aren't going to see him again so get a hold of yourself!_

Little did I know that the universe had something else in mind.


End file.
